Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-24.115.246.196-20181216061931
This is not at all related to Fitzphie but I wanted to post this here for Some reason. Let me know what you think. I don’t know if y'all saw my last rant about Kenric, but I managed to get pretty worked up there. Ever since then, I’ve been trying to understand reasons why Shannon would just kill him off so carelessly (other than the fact that she’s pure evil), because he was one of the best characters in the series, even though he had maybe three major scenes in all of three books. He had this huge potential as a character, and Shannon ruined every chance for that when they never found any trace of him in the wake of Fintan’s destruction. But maybe… What if Kenric really isn’t dead? No listen, hear me out. The only one who really saw for sure what happened was Alden. Seeing as Alden is Neverseen, we have absolutely every reason to believe he lied when he saw the two disappear into the flames, and we can never know for sure unless Sophie and Fitz find a way to use their cognate powers to yeet the secret from his mind. But what if Alden lied about it because he saw Kenric escape? Because he knew it would cause unrest and chaos in the Lost Cities. Now, I know you’re probably thinking that Kenric would never be so cruel as to let Oralie suffer his loss, and you’d be right. But let’s take into account the fact that something might have gone wrong when Kenric tried to get away, or Fintan did something to him for the few brief moments that they fought. Kenric is a very strong telepath, but Fintan is an ancient, and he’s unaffected by guilt or violence. Whatever the case, two specific things would have to happen if Kenric were still alive. He wouldn’t know about his proclaimed death, and he would have had to been nowhere near the Lost Cities in the quick weeks after Fintan’s healing. There are a few ways this might have happened. Fintan physically injured Kenric, and this led to the red-haired Councilor losing consciousness and slipping into a coma before being instantly taken away. He wasn’t awake for his funeral, he wasn’t there when Fintan turned out to be alive. He just slept, and slept, and kept on sleeping, his mind just waiting to be woken up. The other option, is that he lost his memory. All he knows is his name, and the subconscious awareness that those voices he’s hearing are thoughts. In both cases, he’d be taken in by humans who wouldn’t see him as more than a /seriously/ attractive guy that looks like he’s just survived a terrorist attack (and they’d… Kinda be right), because anything that marked him as elvin was burned off in the fire. I personally like the amnesia take more, because it gives Shannon the chance to totally screw us over. Think about it. Another possibility could be that Kenric is one of Forkes identities and had to fake his death for some reason. that also could be why he was uncomfortable when Sophie asked if he was in a relationship ( he probably feels guilty and misses her) sorry that was insanely long